Wheelchairs, while providing the disabled with capability of movement, are restricted in ready access to elevated areas such as automobiles, buses, vans and the like, wherein, though the elevation is slight, the wheelchair wheels are generally unable to negotiate the height. Accordingly a plethora of elevation ramps have been devised to permit wheelchair users to negotiate step level heights. However, the problem with many of such ramps, even if they are simply constructed of folding components, is the overly large weight and volume they occupy even when folded, making them difficult to transport for possibly occurring uses. In addition many of the ramps are unstable, especially if the ground surfaces upon which they are supported is not substantially flat.